Feliz dia Blanco (mina-kushi)
by lavida134
Summary: Lo entrego tarde pero lo entrego one-shot dedicado al dia blanco de marzo espero lo disfruten Reto. dia blanco del foro irresistible naranja


Feliz Día Blanco [Mina-Kushi]

 _Autora: Patricia Acosta-Lavida134_

 _Grupo: Irresistible Naranja_

Tipo: T

ADVERTENCIA: La siguiente historia es ficticia, cualquier hecho relacionado con la vida personal de alguien, vivo o muerto, es pura coincidencia, también contiene lenguaje vulgar ocasional.

Capitulo Único [Mina-Kushi]

De que me sirve la vida.

 _Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje, con rumbo hacia lo desconocido_

 _No sé si algún día vuelva a verte, no es fácil aceptar haber perdido_

 _Por más que suplique no me abandones, dijiste no soy yo es el destino entonces entendí que aunque te amaba, tenía que elegir otro camino._

Estoy a punto de viajar y no es por nada, pero creo que no se siquiera a donde ir, todos dicen que soy genial, que soy el mejor en todo, gran ninja, gran Hokage, pero todo eso no me vale nada. Para que, si no tengo a kushina conmigo. Y lo peor es que no se si la vuelva a ver algún día, no es fácil saber que no está conmigo, le suplique, lo hice no crean que me quede de brazos cruzados; pero ella quedo en coma sin yo poder hacer nada. Ella me dijo que ese era su destino y aun hoy no lo creo; su destino era conmigo, era el ser feliz conmigo, y aunque la amaba tenía que seguir, elegir el camino ninja y tratar de olvidarla, aun hoy la amo pero no sé qué hacer si ella.

 _De que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo pido_

 _Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

 _De que me sirve la vida, si no la vivo contigo_

 _De que me sirve la esperanza, si es lo último que muere_

 _Y sin ti ya la he perdido._

—Minato, tienes que dejar de beber, así no traerás a Kushina de vuelta—dijo un peliblanco con la mano en el hombro del rubio—. Vamos, creo que encontré algo que ayuda para que los que quedaron en coma luego de una batalla, despierten—dijo jalándolo fuera del bar, aunque aún el rubio tenía una botella de Sake en la mano.

—¡¿Para qué?!, ¡¿eh?!, de que me sirve eso, kushina no volverá, lo he intentado todo, ella es todo lo que yo pido, aún tengo los recuerdos aquí en mi mente, no me alcanzan pero aún me mantienen vivo. Para poder verla aunque sea en sueños—dijo el rubio a punto de llorar. —De que me sirve la vida si no la vivo con ella, aún tengo esperanza después de todo dicen que es lo último que se pierde, pero aun así creo que sin ella ya la perdí, o al menos estoy a punto de hacerlo. —dijo el rubio llorando por el dolor que sentía al tener a su esposa en coma, sin poder despertar aun.

 _Escucha bien amor lo que te digo, pues creo no habrá otra ocasión_

 _Para decirte que no me arrepiento, de haberte entregado el corazón_

 _Por más que suplique no me abandones, dijiste no soy yo es el destino entonces entendí que aunque te amaba, tenía que elegir otro camino._

—Kushina, amor, escúchame porque creo que no te voy a volver a decir esto en mi vida, quiero decirte que no me arrepiento, de haberte entregado el corazón. Mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma te pertenecen, desde siempre, bueno desde niños en realidad. Aunque tú no lo notaras, yo si te note el primer día y aunque tú no te alegraste, al saber que yo iba a ser Hokage me apoyaste en todo momento. A pesar de saber que no ibas a ser tú, me dijiste que yo era tu mayor sueño, además me ibas a ayudar en la oficina, aunque no tenías mucha inteligencia y así lo hiciste hasta que esos malditos te dejaron así.

En ese momento el rubio sintió un apretón en su mano leve pero aun así lo sintió. —eso es cariño, vuelve conmigo no me abandones por favor te lo suplico, no lo hagas. —dijo el rubio emocionado apretando mas fuerte la mano de su esposa.

 _De que me sirve la vida, si eres lo que yo pido_

 _Los recuerdos no me alcanzan pero me mantienen vivo_

 _De que me sirve la vida, si no la vivo contigo_

 _De que me sirve la esperanza, si es lo último que muere_

 _Y sin ti ya la he perdido._ _(BIS)_

Dos días después…

—Hokage-sama, me es un honor el informarle que su esposa ya despertó del coma y está completamente recuperada, si firma por favor la…—en ese momento se sintió un viento y al momento cuando lo supo ya estaba en el cuarto de su esposa viéndola sonreír con su hijo de dos meses y mirándolo con amor.

—porque tardaste tanto 'ttebane, te estaba esperando desde hace mucho.

—Lo siento, me entretuve en otro camino—. Dijo el Hokage llorando por al fin ver su sueño hecho realidad, por fin veía a su esposa despierta y ahora su familia estaba completa.

Y aunque los recuerdos aun lo mantenían vivo a través de sueños, cuando dormía con su esposa luego de salir del hospital, bueno digamos que crearon nuevos recuerdos; y aunque aún no se casaba con ella, el vivir juntos solo era mera convención social, para luego casarse y vivir feliz con ella, aún tenía la esperanza, peor ella hizo que la perdiera luego de decirle que si para casarse con él, ahora tenía una prometida y muy pronto una esposa.

Fin


End file.
